


Queen's Court

by LewdCookies



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual, Copious Fluids, Copious Loads, Cum Eating, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Endowed Futa, Erotica, Excessive Loads, F/F, Fellatio, Femdom, Footplay, Futanari, Gokkun, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sex on a Throne, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, breaking character, eating her out, messy blowjob, rough blowjob, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: The Guardian gets a very unexpected reward from the Queen of the Reef after breaking the curse over the Dreaming City.





	Queen's Court

Ziana Quhn’s footsteps echoed as she walked through the Queen’s Court. Glowing orbs set into the decorated walls bathed the place in a pale blue light, deep shadows in the corners and far reaches. The large holographic display set into the marble floor added to the ambience with its pale purple glow. At the far end she could see the throne, located on a broad balcony that hung over the vast nothingness of Unknown space. Behind her the surface of the portal back to the Dreaming City rippled like a turbulent pool of water. As always the place was tranquil, almost utterly devoid of life barring its sole resident.

She breathed a slight sigh of relief as the frigid but fresh air of the Court washed against her face as her helmet folded back into her armor. Ziana’s complexion was a ghostly grey, nicked by occasional scars. Mementos of previous battles. A pair of pale red markings adorned her face on the outside of each eye. The sides and bridge of her nose painted with the same colour, a single stripe running down to the tip of her button nose. On her forehead a shallow u had been painted on, alongside two small dots on either side. The markings very reminiscent of a stylized smiley face, there were some who said that smiled more than Guardian herself ever did. Her facial features were sharp and elegant. The irises of her luminescent eyes, another signature trait of the Awoken, glowed bright orange. Her faux mohawk hair a silver grey in colour. Over a red on black heavy duty undersuit she wore a light dark blue cuirass with gold inlays. She wore a pair of similarly coloured and decorated spaulders on her upper arms. Cloth covered cuisses protected her thighs while a pair of knee length boots covered her legs. The armor showing off what little curves her body has with its slightly narrow hips and slight waist. Behind her a long cloak fluttered, it’s accompanying hood pulled down. A hand cannon stuck in a holster strapped to one of her legs.

As Ziana carefully approached the large extravagant throne the firm voice of the Queen of the Reef cut through the silence that reigned over the Court. Slicing through it like a sword through a Fallen Vandal.  
“Come closer, Lightbearer.”  
Mara Sov’s intense, glowing blue eyes regarded the Guardian cooly as she stood respectfully in front of the throne. The look on her face could best be described as aloof or uncaring. With her sharp facial features, she cut an imposing figure as she sat in her throne in a way befitting of a Queen. One long, slender leg resting over the other. Her pale blue skin was completely flawless, the dark eye shadow she wore merely served to make her gaze more feel more intensive. Her shoulder length, unruly hair was as white as snow. Ziana felt her heartbeat increased as she beheld Mara Sov in all of her ethereal beauty, even if it could be a somewhat terrifying beauty at times. The Guardian feeling a warm sensation growing inside her.  
“It's done,” Nightcall spoke. The Ghost hovering next to her, “The curse is broken.”  
Mara Sov chuckled coldly.  
“It thinks itself so wise,” she spoke imperiously, “We all played right into her hands - beginning with my beloved baby brother.”  
The Queen casually referring to Savathûn, the Witch-Queen, the one responsible for the curse placed upon the Dreaming City and Prince Uldren Sov. She studied the nails one of her hands as she continued, virtually paying no need to the Guardian and her companion as she spoke.  
“There are those who are more dangerous dead than alive. And there are those who win when we believe they've lost.  
She returned her attention back to Zaina.  
“You enter the infinite, Lightbearer. This will all happen again, and again, and again. You bear witness to the fate of my people.”  
“Then fight with us,” Nightcall replied, a note of encouragement in his robotic voice.  
“Oh, but I do,” came the Queens reply, “Petra Venj is my Wrath.”  
She made a gesture with a hand. In a dazzling flash of light a chest appeared in front of Zaina, its lid open.  
“A gift, in commemoration of your achievement,” she continued.  
Mara Sov cocked her head slightly as she silently regarded the Guardian in front of her. A faint amused smile appearing on her luscious lips after a moment.  
“Or perhaps,” she spoke again, a slightly playful tone to her voice, “You’d be more interested in a very different reward instead.”  
Zaina blinked, instantly realizing she had been admiring the queen this whole time. The Guardian looked away for a moment, feeling heat blossom on her pale cheeks. Mara Sov chuckled again her reaction, this time there was far less ice and more bemusement in it.  
“What are you talking about?” Nightcall asked dubiously.  
She smiled wryly at the Ghost for a moment, seemingly amused at his apparent ignorance.  
“But me of course,” she replied cordially.  
Mara Sov continued before Nightcall had the chance to interject.  
“A queen has her needs,” she unclasped her cloak and let it slide off her sleek shoulders, revealing the dark purple leather jacket she wore.  
“Come now, you think I haven’t noticed the look in your eyes during visits. And I keenly remember the furtive glances during the Wolf Rebellion as well.”  
Zaina felt her cheeks flush again in response, instantly realizing she had been found out. But stoically she kept her eyes on the queen, who simply smiled enigmatically in return. She slowly began to carefully undo the buttons on her jacket, revealing more of her flawless pale skin.  
“I wonder, how many sleepless nights have you spent touching yourself while dreaming about me?”  
The Guardian swallowed nervously, her eyes seeing as more and more of the queen’s cleavage was revealed.  
“I see it might have been more than one time,” Mara Sov commented with another amused chuckle, “Then I have a proposition for you. You can either take what is in there...”  
She gestured at the chest standing between them before continuing.  
“Or you can subject yourself to my whims and needs before you return back. What shall it be?”  
By this point the tops of her ample breasts had become visible underneath the jacket, the queen stopping midway through to look at the Guardian. Zaina swallowed, feeling a warm tingle spreading through her body. She glanced over at the treasure chest for a moment before making her decision and nodding her head at the queen.  
“Wait, are you sure about this?” she heard Nightcall ask her.  
She ignored the Ghost’s question, waving off his concern with a gesture. She felt more than ready for this. As if to signify she had crossed the no return line chest disappeared in a flash of light.  
“I thought as much,” Mara Sov said candidly, “You may approach.”  
Zaina took one step forwards but stopped when the queen shook her head slightly.  
“On your hands and knees.”  
She looked at the queen for a moment, trying to read her apparent intentions. The Guardian feeling sure that the command was a test of sorts to see if she was worthy. Instead of doing as the queen said she slowly walked up to the throne. Going down on a knee right in front of it, her hands resting on her leg. There was another slight flicker of a smile appearing on Mara Sov’s lips as she regarded the kneeling Guardian.  
“Defiant and headstrong,” the queen remarked approvingly as she leaned back in her seat, “I seem to have chosen well.”  
A pair of fingers underneath Zaina’s chin raised the Guardian’s face up towards the queen. Leaning in close Mara Sov pressed her soft lips up against Zaina’s, whose eyes opened wide in mild surprise. But the chaste kiss ended as quickly as it had begun, the queen pulling back with an amused look on her face at the Guardian’s apparent reaction.  
“A taste of what is to come Guardian. But first, undress me.”  
“I feel this is my que to leave,” Nightcall idly remarked to himself. The Ghost quickly disappearing a flash of brilliant light. His exit barely noticed by the other two.

She pointed a boot clad foot towards Zaina, who immediately set to the task. The kneeling Guardian peeling off her own cloves before letting her fingers slowly slide up the length of the her shin. Feeling the smooth purple leather of the knee length boots underneath her slender fingertips. The exploratory touch quickly finding the clasps at the top and undoing them. The act of undressing feeling almost more erotically charged than the kiss just before. The sensation still lingered on Zaina’s lips whilst she removed the queen’s boots, tossing them to the side. The Guardian’s fingers traversing up the queen’s thighs, going further and further up. The scabbard with the knife strapped around one leg disappeared, followed by her belt. She shuddered as her fingers felt the edge of her leggins, her heart beating in her ears as she slowly peeled them down. The motion encouraged by the tilt of the queen’s hips. Mara Sov’s pale skin stood in stark contrast to the dark purple leather, Zaina swallowing as more of her slender thighs were revealed. The Queen leaned back in her seat with a slight smile, arms resting on the backrest as she slowly spread her legs to the Guardian. Underneath she wore a pair of black simple bikini panties. Zaina can feel the heat radiating from the area as she peeled of the underwear. She couldn’t help but to shudder slightly at the sight of the Queen’s naked sex now on display in front of her. Her small lower lips glistening slightly with wetness, proving that the queen was getting aroused as well. Zaina shuffled around slightly, her pants starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

Suddenly she felt the queen’s hand pushing against the back of her head, Zaina groaning as she felt the tight, commanding grip push her closer. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding before beginning to gently kiss her way up the inside of the queen’s thighs. Her lips alternating between both sides as she went upwards. She marvelled at the feel of the smooth skin underneath her lips, that suddenly felt dry and rugged regardless of how much she tried wetting them. The tip of Ziana’s tongue brushing by the queen’s folds, eliciting a slight gasp from above, much to the Guardians silent amusement. Up closer she could see the dark flush spreading over her mound, a tuft of white pubic hair located on top of the slit. Zaina’s fingers spread the lips apart, revealing the pink flesh of her velvet tunnel. The queen moaning quietly again as the tip of her tongue travelled up its length. Her juices carrying a certain tartness to them, a strange blend of both bitterness and sweetness at the same time. The slick heat of the queen’s sex answering to every exploratory stroke of her tongue, the folds seemingly parting open by themselves to welcome her deeper in. Zaina continuing to lick and suck until her mouth was flooded with nothing the taste of the queen, her lips glistening wetly before long. The flush of arousal colouring the pale skin a dark shade of blue.

She looked upwards, seeing the queen leaning back slightly as her chest visibly heaved. One of her hands underneath the jacket she still wore, the Guardian noticing the slight circular motions it did. Zaina’s tongue gently tugging on a labia, eliciting a quick gasp from above, before she parted the folds again with her fingers. Her tongue sinking deep inside her to lap at her innermost core. She could feel the legs on either side of her twitching involuntarily, a bare heel tapping against her side. Her tongue steadily moved up and down across the queen’s sex, lavishing each fleshy wrinkle and fold with licks and hungry kisses. The tongue beginning to go in wide loops around her slit, gradually working its way down to the center in a long, slow spiral. Mara Sov couldn’t help but to gasp as the tip briefly brushed by her clit as it circled around. The only noises she made were the occasional moan or gasp as Zaina’s tongue explored her nethers.

The queen’s soft moans echoed in the stillness of the court as Zaina continued with her oral worship. She whispered encouragements in between gasps, the hushed words sounding loud in the stillness. Zaina moaned into the sensitive warm flesh, her arms now wrapped around the queen’s legs to prevent them from clamping around her head. She drew the queen’s clit into her mouth, the reward being a long, drawn out his off pleasure. The hiss turning into a gasp as she began a proper worship of the erect nub, giving it gentle passes and flicks with her tongue. Further teasing and toying with the nub rewarded the Guardian with more gasps and hisses. One of the queen’s hands grabbing hold of the back of the Guardian’s head once more as she encourages her onwards. Zaina rugged her thighs together, trying to stem the need growing inside of her. She was at the queen’s beck and call now and she knew she had nothing to say in the matter of her own pleasure. The hand grabbing hold of her head encouraged her even further she brought her tongue lower, thrusting it in and out of the entrance. The tip toying with what sensitive spots she had managed to find before. Inside of her own desires boiled, the satisfaction of hearing the queen she had for so long lusted after respond to her affection so audibly made her shudder. The slight cracks in her icy facade, regardless of how brief and shallow they might be, giving her great satisfaction. Each moan or gasp sending a bolt of desire down her spine.

Zaina could feel the tremors coursing through Mara Sov’s slender thighs, even more so when they pressed around on either side of her head. Legs hooking around behind her back to lock her in place. She moaned in return, her attention turning back to the queen’s clit once more. Using her tongue to slowly but steadily urging that tremor into an earthquake, her hands wrapped around the thighs. A low growl from above drew Zaina’s glance upwards. The sight of Mara Sov’s face wrought in an expression of bliss was something she etched deeply into her mind. If she would have no other intimate encounters with the queen from here on, she would carry that memory with her forever.

Mara Sov’s orgasm was a quiet affair. The only audible sign was a slight hitch of her breath. But Zaina could feel it coursing through the queen’s body. She could feel the queen’s hips jerking in short spasms, pushing up against her lips. How her sex twitched rapidly in succession. How the muscles in her legs twitched, the feeling of the heels digging into her back only was a slight discomfort. The Guardian’s tongue lapped up every errant drop of the nectar that gushed from her slit. Not stopping until the legs wrapped around her suddenly slid off and the hand entangled in her hair pushed her away. Zaina fell back on her haunches, feeling somewhat dazed and gasping for mouthfuls of cool air. Her mouth and chin a glistening with juices, whilst her lips and tongue ached from the exertion. Mara Sov’s taste lingering on her taste buds. All the while she felt the glowing ember of her own desire burning in the pit of her stomach.

The queen’s rapid breathing began slowing down as she slowly recovered from her climax, large parts of her exposed skin now clearly flushed from arousal. Zaina’s eyes drinking in the sight of Mara Sov lounging on her throne, her legs slightly spread. Her jacket almost completely opened and she could clearly see one of her erect nipples. The cup of her bra pushed down for better access. The queen looked at the Guardian sitting before her before leaning forwards and gave the Awoken another kiss, this one far longer and more intensive in comparison. Showing an unexpected fire in her actions and Zaina offered only token resistance. Shuddering as the queen pushed for dominance, her tongue weakly wrestling with hers before she split off. A faint trail of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before disappearing.  
“Been a while since I tasted myself on someone else’s lips,” Mara Sov remarked candidly after leaning back in her seat. A brief flicker of what looked like a genuine smile on her face as old memories emerged. Zaina felt her cheeks becoming warm for a moment at the comment.  
“Stand up,” the queen commanded. Her eyes roaming over the Guardian’s armored body for a moment before gesturing for her to come closer with a finger. Zaina took a step closer, gasping as she felt one of the queen’s hands slide up the inside of her thigh towards her groin. A slight bulge noticeable on the bodysuit. Her fingers caressing the area for a moment, eliciting strained grunts from the back of Zaina’s throat. Mara Sov gave her a coy smile before her slender hands found the concealed zipper. Pulling it down at what seemed like an agonizingly slow pace.

As Zaina’s semi-erect member suddenly emerged from its prison the queen doesn’t even flinch. Even in its slightly malleable state, it was clear that it was just slightly longer than the average and with a girth to match as well. The member coloured a slightly darker shade of grey than Zaina’s skin. As the zipper reaches the end of its journey a pair of hairless testicles emerges underneath the root of the shaft.  
“What do we have here then,” Mara Sov cooed, a slight glimmer in her eyes showing that she was moderately impressed by its size. The member growing harder and harder in her firm grasp. She slowly peeled back the foreskin to reveal a mushroom shaped head coloured a shade of pink, Zaina gasping slightly. As the member rose upwards, the large vein that ran up its length becoming visible, it appeared to have a shallow curve to it.  
“Impressive,” the queen commented again after the member had grown fully erect. A drop of precome forming at the end. With the flat of her thumb, she smears it out before beginning to jerk the shaft with a slow circular motion.  
“It’s only fair that I return the favour,” she continued, an unmistakably hint of playfulness in her voice.  
“You are however forbidden to cum unless I permit you to. I need not to say what might happen if you do.”  
Zaina felt an odd thrill at hearing the queen speak so crudely, even if it was for the briefest of moments. Hearing her say cum so idli whilst looking composed made her member throb eagerly. Also, she dared not to think about what she had implied afterwards. Even if she was unkillable thanks to her Ghost, she could still feel pain.

Mara Sov’s hand moves firmly up and down the erect shaft, the woman placidly looking up at the Guardian at the same time. Zaina holds her own hands behind her back, the Awoken resisting the urge to affectionably drag a hand through the queen’s hair or caress one of her cheeks. It was a gesture she knew was usually appreciated by her partners. But now she was not amongst equals here, she was the queen’s plaything until dismissed, so she relented. One hand around the shaft became two for a moment, slender fingers squeezing it whilst they moved in unison. Zaina commits the scene to her memory as Mara Sov’s jerks off her member, her face a mask of composure as per usual. But even then there was a slight spark of mischievousness deep in her blue eyes. As if the queen was willing to let the mask slip somewhat. Perhaps knowing that the Guardian wouldn’t tell a soul. Then again, who would believe her if she told them she had slept with the Queen of the Reef? The sole exception perhaps being Petra Venj. Who might not take it well, Zaina thought briefly.

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as she feels Mara Sov’s tongue drag itself up the length of the shaft. The tip flicking briefly at the crown as she reaches the apex. She repeats the motion several times in succession, leaving small saliva trails in her wake. A groan coming from the back of Zaina’s throat as she feels the queen’s lips suddenly wrap themselves around the sensitive head. The lips sliding back right until the tip kisses the tip. The queen then surprising her by opening her mouth wider and takes the shaft deeper. Another gasp slipping past Zaina’s lips as she feels the head being engulfed. The feeling of the intense wet heat sends waves of pleasure up her body. Even if it’s only for a moment before she pulls back, the tip of her tongue flicking coyly at the crown. But then without warning, she dives back down on the member. Almost taking it down to the base in one go. Zaina’s eyes opening wide in surprise when she sees it happen. Mara Sov wraps a hand around the base, slowly moving it in conjunction with the bobbing on her head. The motions are reckless and hungry, the queen’s lips sliding back and forth over the shaft. Zaina feeling the tongue press up against the underside of the shaft, the hot wetness engulfing the shaft like a thick sock. The Guardian clenches her hands into fists behind her back as the queen continues. Her face looking calm but still keenly focused at the task at hand. Her other hand wraps around the shaft suddenly, both moving with the same recklessness as her mouth. Twisting slightly as they jerk the shaft.

Slowly but steadily the bobbing motions pick up in speed, her hair whipping back and forth very slightly. Suddenly the hand still wrapped around the shaft let’s go and her head dives forward. In one swift motion the queen takes Zaina’s member almost down to the base, causing her to grunt. There is a creaking sound coming from behind her as the muscles in her arms tensed up underneath the bodysuit. The queen holds herself there for a split second before pulling away. She jerks the shaft a few times, smearing out the saliva before taking the head into her mouth again. Eyes impassionately looking upwards towards Zaina as she begins bobbing her head again, still keeping the same reckless pace. As her hands suddenly grab hold of the Guardian’s thighs she pushes the pace and intensity of her motions up another notch. She moves rapidly back and forth, her throat making only the barest of protesting noises in the process. Otherwise all that can be heard is wet, sloppy noises. The queen takes the shaft deep enough that Zaina can feel it brush against the back of her mouth. The woman’s nose nearly pushing against her groin whenever she moves forward. Then she suddenly pulls back, a hand wrapping around the increasingly saliva-drenched shaft. She takes a brief mouthful of air before diving back down once more, this time her pace is slower. But even then there was still the same hungry undercurrent lurking beneath the surface. As if the queen’s needs had been unattended for a very long time.

The oral play continued for what felt like ages, Mara Sov’s mouth moving back and forth over the Guardian’s shaft. By now the member was glistening with a thick sheen of saliva and seemed to throb aggressively. Zaina can only grit her teeth and exert her will in order to hold back the pressure that is steadily building in between her legs. All the while the queen’s head continues to move back and forth, her soft lips following each vein as they move over the member. In the back of her mind Zaina imagines putting a hand on the back of the queen’s head. Then she pushes her forward slowly until her nose is pressed up against her pelvis. With a firm grip around the queen’s head she would then eagerly facefuck the woman until she explodes down her…  
Zaina brutally shoves the idea into a far corner of her mind. She had agreed to be the queen’s plaything and not the opposite. The Guardian tucks one of her arms behind her back again. If Mara Sov had noticed it moving towards her she made no noise of it. The woman still focused on lavishing the shaft with as much attention as it could handle. By now drool was staining her chin, her lips glistening delectably whenever she pulled back. Everything about this was an endurance race, the Guardian holding her quickly building climax back whilst the queen tried her utmost to goad it.

Zaina’s breath gets caught in her throat as she suddenly feels Mara Sov push herself forward, feeling the crown slide down into the queen’s warm throat. When she felt the woman’s nose poke against her hairless pelvis once more she shudders. The queen holds herself there for a few moments, her throat flexing around the intruding shaft. One of Zaina’s hands twitches eagerly. She fights the growing urge to simply hold the queen’s head there for a while longer still. Mara Sov pulls away after another few moments. When she dives back down on it a second time, taking it all the way down, one of her hands gently kneads Zaina’s nutsack. The sudden stimulation causes the Guardian to grunt and clinch her muscles to prevent herself from climaxing. The member now throbbing very aggressively, the meaty pole looking like it had grown a size bigger from all the pent-up pressure. Mara Sov pulled off, thick strings of saliva connecting her lips with the crown for a moment.  
“You certainly are full of surprises,” the queen remarked calmly whilst her hand continued to slowly jerk the throbbing member. Milky precome almost dripping from the head at this point. Zaina barely acknowledging the compliment, far too focused on holding back her impending climax. Her only response a deep grunt as she felt Mara Sov’s fingers squeeze the shaft, dollops of precome squirting from the tip. Suddenly an empty wine glass appears in the queen’s hand and she holds it in front of the almost bursting member.  
“Cum for me, Lightbearer,” the queen commands, a husky undertone to her voice.  
Zaina’s mouth opens in a wordless groan as she finally comes. Feeling as if her whole body vibrated as a wave of intense pleasure crashes into her. She could feel her toes curling inwards inside her boots and behind her eyes she could see exploding supernovas. The muscles in her legs seemed to scream at her as they began seizing up, threatening to collapse underneath her. Zaina could feel her toned stomach clenching and unclenching underneath her bodysuit as waves of ecstasy washed over it. She could feel the first load come rushing up the length of the shaft. The member throbbing intensely as the first shot painted the glass a creamy white. The queen holding it steady as it continued to unload rope after rope of thick semen into the receptacle.

Zaina feels her legs buckle underneath her as her orgasm begins ebbing away. Her body finally having had enough of the tremendous pleasure that wracked it. The Guardian rather unceremoniously collapses down onto her haunches. Her member still throbbing slightly from aftershocks, semen still trickling down its length. The Awoken could hear her heart beating in her ears, the sound like a rocket engine as her breathing slowly began to stabilise. Meanwhile, Mara Sov looked at the thick, viscous fluid in the half full wine glass. Swirling it around slightly before putting the glass against her lips. Zaina could only stare fascinated at the incredibly kinky display as the queen slowly drained its contents. She could see her throat working as she swallowed the come. The Guardian could feel her member slowly coming back to life again at the sight, something which she had never seen done before. The queen made a slight display of licking up a final errant drop from the rim of the glass before it disappeared in a flash of light.

A slight gasp slips past Zaina’s lips as she suddenly felt one of Mara Sov’s bare feet against her member. Grasping the shaft between her big toe and index toe as much as possible. Her member slowly rising to full hardness again as the foot slides up and down on it.  
“Well what’s this,” she remarked coldly amused, “It appears as if it still has some fight left in it.”  
Zaina’s only response is a soft moan as she sits there, the sensation of the foot against her sensitive member feeling like a weird handjob of sorts. It felt weird but still very pleasurable at the same time. The odd pinchy feeling from the toes grasping the shaft. The queen suddenly changes position, pushing the shaft against Zaina’s abdomen with her whole foot. The Guardian groaning again as she can feel it rub up and down her shaft. All the while the queen looks at her with an aloof stare, as if she was grinding the stub of a cigarette into the ground. Her arms folded underneath her chest. But the way her lips curls slightly upwards showed how much she enjoyed making the Guardian moan and squirm underneath her. She didn’t even stop as the member throbbed, a large dollop of semen smearing over her toes. The queen simply working the sticky fluid into the member as she continues to tease it.

Before long Zaina is left panting hard from the teasing, her shoulders heaving and sagging heavily with each breath. Her eyes were slightly glassed over as they focused on the Queen’s immaculate, but by now sticky, foot rubbing against her member. The thing throbbing aggressively and leaking a steady stream of milky come by this point. Mara Sov suddenly stopped, pulling her foot away from the member who doggedly rose upwards once more. The glans coloured a shade darker from all the blood. The queen raised the foot towards Zaina’s face with surprising grace, barely leaning towards the throne behind her for support.  
“Clean,” she commands curtly.  
The still panting Guardian sticks out her tongue and dutifully begins to clean her come off the queen’s foot. Nearly managing to suck the big toe into her mouth in the process. Her tongue lapping up every single drop of her semen until all the toes glistens with saliva. Zaina continues to breathe heavily as the queen removes her foot to inspect the work, seemingly pleased she returns to her seat. Even as she leans back and spreads her legs open to expose her slit she looks like a queen. Her glistening wetly from her juices and heavily flushed from arousal. She cooly looks at Zaina.  
“Come Lightbringer,” she says regally, a hand beckoning her forwards, “It’s time you showed me what you are truly capable off.”  
She undoes the last couple of buttons on her jacket. Her breasts are firm, even without the help of the simple bra she was wearing. The cups pulled down to expose the erect dark blue nipples that capped each flawless mound, both surrounded by small areolas. Zaina feels her member throb at the erotic sight. But at the same time she feels a metaphorical weight being lifted off her shoulders as the queen removes the leash around her neck. She rises back up on her feet and approaches the throne, her member jutting out like a lance. The thing bobbing and swaying slightly as she walks. The queen’s eyes unmistakably following its movements before giving the Guardian an enigmatic smile.  
“I need not tell you what might happen if you dare to climax without my permission,” she continues. The Guardian just nods in reply.  
Zaina closes the distance in an instant. Her arms grabbing hold of the queen’s slender legs, her grip firm and steady. She gives Mara Sov a look, as if silently asking if she was ready or not. To which the queen raises an immaculate eyebrow briefly before nodding. Her face a mask of calmness as always, even if the eyes fluttering down to where the tip brushed against her opening belied something else.

With a hard push with her hips, Zaina hilts the member inside the Mara Sov’s sopping wet sex. The queen’s composure cracking very slightly as she moans out loudly, her fingers digging into the throne’s armrests. As her velvet canal engulfs the member Zaina could only gasp, the feeling far more intensive than the queen’s mouth. Just the feeling of the queen’s inner walls opening up and stretching to her thick shaft is nearly enough to make her climax on the spot. The queen’s body seizes up for a moment as their pelvises come into contact. Her breath catches in her throat before she lets it out as a sharp gasp. Zaina feels the queen’s velvet canal constrict around the shaft. She stays bottomed out inside her for a moment, letting the queen get accustomed to the thick shaft inside her. Even then Zaina’s hips twitch, moving the member back and forth and brushing up against any sensitive spot. Each time Mara Sov’s moans softly under her breath. Her eyes closed as she leans her head back against the throne. In turn Zaina can feel how the velvet glove continues to massage her whole length, muscles clamping down on the invading shaft whilst it moves. The Guardian feeling pleasure slowly radiate from her groin and up her spine and throughout her whole body. Her hips begin to move, slowly at first, each push inwards accentuated by joint moans.  
“Harder Lightbringer, fuck me harder.”  
Zaina shuddered as Mara Sov said it. Her voice hissing out the words with previously unheard of intensity. Her grip around the queen’s legs hardened as she pulled back her hips. Both of them groaning at the sensation of the member being pulled out at an agonizingly slow rate.

Mara Sov’s whole body is pushed up against the backrest of the throne as Zaina slams her hips forward. The queen’s composure shattering utterly as she screams out in pleasure. Zaina barely gives the queen a chance to recover as she begins thrusting with deep, savage thrusts that continues pushing her forwards. Mara Sov moaning and gasping on the throne, her hands scrambling for a handhold until they find a grip behind her on the throne. All the while her sex squeezes and massages the thrusting shaft. The tightness feeling incredible to her, the Guardian’s thrusting motions slowly turning fiercer and harder. The queen helpless to do anything but to hold on in the process, her hips bucking off the seat against the thick member. Each of Zaina’s slamming thrusts hitting her deep and hard, the sound of the flesh slapping against the cloth and leather loud and sharp. Juices leaked from between the queen’s leg, staining the cushion underneath her, adding a sticky undertone to the sounds of raw copulation. Mara Sov’s face twisted into an expression of sheer bliss as her head tossed and turned to the side. Zaina pushed the queen’s legs closer to her body, with the effect that her thrusts seemed to reach deeper inside her. The only sounds Mara Sov were capable of doing at this point were hot and needy gasps and whimpers.

Deep and relentless strokes continued to push the queen’s body back and forth on her seat. Legs weakly wrapped around Zaina’s midriff, as if she wanted to reassert herself. But the control she had was lost the moment she let the leash of the Guardian, who mercilessly continued to pound her. Hands cupping bouncing breasts and tweaking sensitive nipples between finger tips. In the back of her mind, Zaina knows she is playing with fire. But with the queen so completely lost in pleasure she was fully willing to take the risk. She could feel the pressure beginning to reach a fever pitch in her testicles, the things already pulled in towards her body. The signs that Mara Sov was about to climax were also obvious. The queen actively pushing back against her own thrusts, her pelvis slamming back against the member that was ravaging her sex so fiercely. The Guardian tapping into some unknown well of knowledge, her own pelvis moving in response. The motions creating even bigger waves of pleasure that coursed through her.

With the pleasure building up inside them, it was obviously not long before the cup ran over and someone came. Mara Sov’s climax hit first, as Zaina’s member managed to reach a particularly deep and sensitive part inside her. Her face scrunched together in a grimace, even then there was something regal about her, her moans going silent in the process. Her legs quivered against Zaina’s body as her whole body shook. Fingers digging into the throne’s plush armrests, nails nearly ripping tears into the cloth. The spasming muscles of her sheath pulled Zaina over the edge in quick succession, the Guardian unable to hold off any longer. With a groan she pulled out, Mara Sov letting out an uncharacteristic whine in the process, before her member began erupting. Zaina’s head thrown back in a silent roar of bliss as the shaft unloaded several ropes of thick semen over the queen’s body. The first shot landing on her face whilst the second one landed in the valley of her breasts. Each successive shot painting her flushed blue skin with streaks of creamy white.

Zaina thought she was going to keel over dead from pleasure as she kept going for what felt like forever. Her whole body seemed to vibrate so hard that she was going to phase through the floor at a moment’s notice. But before long her orgasm tapered off, a fading warm glow filling her body from head to toe. Her member, finally spent, began shrinking down to a more manageable size. The Guardian zipping herself back up as Mara Sov began the descent from her own intensive climax, her chest heaving up and down. Despite her messy state, sweat and semen covering her nearly naked body, she looked almost majestic. The blissed out mess of a woman from just moments before was assuming her previous guise once more, the only sign was the glassy look in her eyes. A tongue darting out from between her lips to lap up a dollop of come.  
“You may go,” she said with a dismissive gesture.  
The last thing Zaina saw before leaving the Court was the queen beginning to scoop up the semen with her fingers before sticking the creamy digits into her mouth.


End file.
